


Sight Seeing

by hunntea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Meetings, Light-Hearted, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: or, three times jaehee is caught staring (and one time she catches jumin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

I.

It is Jaehee Kang’s first day at work, and she plans to make the best first impression possible for her boss. Her title as the Assistant to the CEO of the company was a big landing, as she had refused other job offers in hopes that she would be given the chance to work under the man they called Jumin Han.

When she walks into Jumin Han’s office, she is star struck. She had never seen Jumin Han before, so when she lays her eyes on him for the first time she blushes. He’s handsome. Just like in all the dramas that she had watched online.

She stands still for a while, trying not to fidget while she watches Jumin Han flip through pages of paperwork. Did he hear her come in? Or did she have to make a noise to get his attention?

“Are you Jaehee Kang?” he asks her, not looking up from his desk.

So he _did_ know she was there. “Yes, sir,” she replied meekly. She clears her throat and replies once more, a little louder this time, “Yes, sir. I’m your new assistant.”

He finally looks up at her, taking in her form and her way of dress. “Welcome. Congratulations on getting the job,” he says. His lifts his pen up to point with it to the spot behind her. “You see that window right there?” She nods. “Your desk is behind that window. It’s made that way so I can see what you’re doing and so you can see if I am busy.” She nods again.

“Would you like me to start settling down, Mr. Han?”

He nods this time and resumes his paperwork.

Jaehee turns around to open the door to her workspace.

She puts her box of belongings down on the desk first, then sets her purse on her swivel chair while she arranges her items on her new desk.  When she looks to her right she sees the window that Jumin was talking about.

Grabbing a cloth that was in her purse, she decides to clean the window up a bit. There was a thin layer of dust on it. The last assistant probably didn’t bother cleaning this at all.

In the midst of cleaning, she finds herself wiping the window slower and slower. Her eyes settle on her boss. She focused on the way his hand gripped the pen to scribble on the paper. She focused on how his brows furrowed together in concentration. She focused on his dark eyes moving left to right, right to left. She focused on the way that his opposite hand reached for the phone and dialed a number to call, bringing the phone to his ear when he was done dialing.

She yelped in surprise when she heard her own phone ring. Tossing the dirty rag aside to finish cleaning the window later, she twirled around and reached for the phone. “This is Assistant Kang speaking.”

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin’s deep voice echoed through the phone, “I know you’re staring. Please focus on settling down and getting straight to work.”

She turned her head around to look at him, only to meet eyes with him. Was there a small smile on his face? Because she had been caught staring? She couldn’t tell.

“Sorry, sir. I may have gotten distracted.”

II.

She is tapping away at her phone, talking to Emcee about the upcoming RFA party they have just started planning. _Though you’ve just joined, I’m excited to see what kind of party we will be able to pull off_ she texts before signing off and looking up to see Jumin still picking a tie.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit silly to pick a tie before a plane trip? No one will see you unless you’re outside of the plane,” Jaehee explains to her superior.

“I need to keep up appearances,” he says back to her, not turning around to face her or anything. He’s too focused looking at either tie he has in his hand. He brings up a navy blue one to his neck and he examines it in the mirror.

Jaehee takes a seat behind him, but makes sure that she can see his reflection in the mirror. Maybe she can be of help. “What’s the other color?”

“Some sort of dark purple?  I’m not too good with colors,” he replies, taking the navy blue one away from his neck and replacing it with the other. Jaehee nods.

Her eyes, so far, are focused on either tie he has on. Her brain is wondering which tie would best benefit him. It is a business trip with a potential partner. Of course he would want to look his best, even if no one would see him on the plane.

But her eyes begin to deceive her. She started off looking at the floor, then looking at his hands (because they were holding the tie contenders), but now she is looking at his facial features. When she started working under him a little over two years ago, his jawline wasn’t as defined. His eyes looked more tired, but it gave him a more mature look.

She must have been staring for too long, because she snaps out of it when Mr. Han says, “Assistant Kang, you may want to close your mouth. You’ll catch flies like that.”

Jaehee closed her mouth promptly and swallowed. “Lost in thought, sir,” is the excuse that she gives him. “I think you need to go with the navy blue tie. Blue is your color, after all,” she says, trying to change the subject from her mouth to his appearance.

But she can feel her stomach flip when she thinks about Jumin staring at her lips, even though indirectly.

III.

They are at a company dinner. Jaehee is jotting own notes as Jumin is speaking with other members of the C&R company. They have it down to a science, Jaehee likes to think. When Jumin clears his throat during a mention of something, it means that he did not find it important enough, so Jaehee doesn’t write it down. When Jumin hums, it means that he is interested in something that was said. That is a signal for Jaehee to write it down. When he really likes something, he says her name. That meant to write it all in capital letters for discussion later.

When Jumin felt that Jaehee needed to take a break from note taking, he would start tapping his fingers on a surface. Tonight, that surface was a dinner table. Jaehee sighs in relief, her fingers are cramping up from writing so much and her wrists feel sore. She sets her note taking utensils on the table and twists her hands around, loosening it up for the next wave of notes yet to come.

During her break, Jaehee still listens to the conversations going on. She makes mental notes to write things down that seem important later.

Usually, Jaehee focuses on her food during her break while listening, but tonight she didn’t feel too hungry. She had eaten before the dinner because she knew she would not have much time. Instead, her eyes took this as an opportunity to exam Jumin in action.

It was rare that she was looking at him during meetings rather than her notepad or laptop. She would switch from looking at him to looking at the other colleagues surrounding the table.

However, she felt her gaze lingering on him. Each glance started to feel longer than the last. She watched how his hair, almost too long now, she thought, she would need to schedule him a haircut, moved when he would nod at something someone said. It looked very soft. _I wonder how it feels._

She looked at the way his eyebrows knitted together. She looked at the purse of his lips. She took note of how often he would lick his lips. Was it a habit? Were his lips chapped? _I would like to find out._

“Assistant Kang,” he said, bringing her out of her trance. How long had she been staring? _Hopefully not for too long._

She took her name as an indication that her break was over, and started jotting down notes once more. She felt her phone vibrate on her lap, and when she went to check out what it was she found Jumin’s name on her phone screen. She had sent her a text.

Before checking, she shot him a look. He was still speaking, nothing out of the ordinary that would suggest that he texted her something in private. She brought her eyes down to her phone once more and swiped right, revealing the message.

_Assistant Kang, focus more on your notes and less on my face._

IV.

Jumin notices a lot about people, especially their tiny habits. When Yoosung is nervous, he scratches his elbows every few minutes. When Zen is irritated, he runs his fingers through his own hair. He can let all of those things go. Afterall, he is known for tapping his fingers on his leg when he feels antsy.

What he doesn’t like is seeing someone biting. Biting of any kind. He thinks it is disgusting that someone would put their mouth on something. Where was that object previously? Someone chewing on their hair? Gross. Nail biting? Gross. He saw Luciel do it once while he was working, and he promptly told him to stop because it was nasty.

He is in the car with Jaehee on the way to work. She had requested he pick her up because her usual form of transportation was not working that day. There was enough room for the both of them, so he did not complain.

The ride to the company is not long. Maybe 20 minutes from Jaehee’s place.

Jumin is looking out the window, watching things pass by in a blur. He dozes off for the most part, not paying attention to what he was looking at outside. But, his eyes still wander.

From the window he can see Jaehee’s reflection. She’s working as usual. She has her legs crossed with a notepad laying atop of them. She’s scribbling away, writing something important maybe. He watches the way she writes and it looks like her hand is moving in circles. Was her writing bubbly? Did she write in cursive? He views her notes every day, so shouldn’t he know what her writing looks like?

His eyes end up following the pen. She ends up lifting the pen from the paper and bringing it to her mouth, tapping it against her lips. _Has she always done that?_ He is wondering to himself. He watches her bite her bottom lip and bring the pen back to the paper, crossing something out. The pen goes back to tapping against her mouth. _Why does she keep doing that?_

He is still pretending he isn’t looking at her and instead looking straight out the window. But, he’s beginning to fill ansty. He wonders how long they have been in the car. He focuses on her mouth again, and finds her biting on the pen. Well, not biting exactly. She has the pen between her lips. It looks like she’s making it rest there.

He feels his own fingers tapping against his leg. She isn’t biting the pen, but the act alone should make him feel disgusted. So why doesn’t he feel that way when he looks at her doing the action?

He knows why. He knows why _exactly._

She finally grabs hold of the pen and begins to write something again on a fresh sheet of paper. His tapping halts slowly, and the antsy feeling goes away.

“Mr. Han,” he hears Jaehee saying. He looks her way and she hands him a note.

_I know you’re staring at me. I noticed your fingers tapping. Fidgety is a good look on you._


End file.
